parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
31 Minutes: The Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' movie spoof of the spanish movie "31 Minutos: La Película" Cast: *Tulio Triviño - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Juanin Juan Harry - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Juan Carlos Bodoque - Bambi *Patana Tufillo - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Policarpo Avendaño - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Mico the Micophone - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mario Hugo - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Huachimingo - Thumper (Bambi) *Vicente Arthur Gordon Norman Donald Boy/Vicho - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Cachirula - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Wool Star - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Uncle Peeled - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Horace Sanhueza (aka: Uncle Horace) - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) *Tribe Chief - Mushu (Mulan) *Ball Von Ball - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Blond Buffalo - Kuzco (Llama) (The Emperor's New Groove) *Stage Machinery - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Guaripolo (Patana's Fiance) - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Canillita - Mort (Madagascar) *Dolls - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Ilse Sasso - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Raul Guantecillo - Abu (Aladdin) *Bongo Stingo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Rosary Central - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Duck who says "I'm Afraid!" - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Joe Pino - King Julien (Madagascar) *Irrarazabal Pig - Ollie (Home on the Range) *Tenison Salt - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Dante Torobolino - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Young Tulio - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Young Bodoque - Elvis (Open Season 3) *Young Juanin - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Toilet Man - Mikey (Surf's Up) *Muscular Men Chief - Teesti (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Rooster - Chick (Home on the Range) *Guaripolo's Friend - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Dispatcher - Reggie Belafonte (Surf's Up) *Pocket Seller - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Security Camera - Jacques (Finding Nemo) *Charanguito - Berlioz (w/Tolouse and Marie as extras; The Aristocats) *Sopapiballoon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Makeup Artist - Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) *Fish eaten by pelican - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Lost Animals - Various Animals *Huachimingo Tribe - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Lord Warmington Banquete - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Blond Buffaloes - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Meleancholic Toads - Velociraptors (Dinosaur (2000)) *Sleepless Jackals - Foosas (Madagascar) *Kind Butterflies - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Muscular Men - Wildebeests (The Wild) *Whale- Whale (Finding Nemo) *Mr. Hose - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Mrs. Hose - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sock with Diamonds Man - Timon (w/Pumbaa as an extra; The Lion King) *Chinese Storm - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Jackson Aceituno - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Cindy Miraflores - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ramona - Faline (Bambi) Scenes: #Opening/The Great Zira #Bambi's Appears in a Trash Can/Simba and Baloo's Encounter #31 Minutes/Simba's Birthday #Baloo gets fired/Bearnapped! #To the rescue/Sebastian killed #Catching Baloo/Another Idea #Baloo meets Flik/The S.S. Simba #"There's Nothing Better Like The Life On The Sea" #Miss Bianca takes the helm #Zira's Next Plan/Rex's Show #Eaten by the Whale #"Digga Tunnah"/Bambi meets the Meerkats #Finally the Island #Simba to the Rescue #Baloo been seized #Bambi returns #Simba finds out the Truth/The Battle #Simba VS. Zira/Baloo's Caught #Zira's Death #Safe and Sound/"We're All In This Together" #End Credits (Part 1; "Boing, Boing, Boing") #End Credits (Part 2; "I Never Watched Television") Songs: *Happy Birthday to you *Happy, Happy in your Day *There's Nothing Better Like The Life On The Sea *Digga Tunnah from The Lion King 1 1/2 *Alexander Nevsky *We're All In This Together from High School Musical *Boing, Boing, Boing *I Never Watched Television Photo Cast: Simba (Young).jpg Jungle-Cubs2.jpg Bambi.png Young Nala.jpg Faline.jpg Miss Bianca-0.png Fievel.jpg Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg Flik.png Zira.jpg Olivia.png Scuttle and a piep.jpg Mushu-0.jpg Flounder.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg Bernard.png Mort (Madagascar).jpg Duchess.jpg Abu.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Angel.jpg King julien 2015.png Oliver.jpg Prince Louie.jpg Madagascar baby alex.jpg Sawyer-2.jpg Reggie Belafonte (1).jpg Berlioz.jpg Marie.jpg Frank.jpg Marlin.jpg Timon27s meerkat colony.jpg Sebastian.jpeg Seagulls.jpg Whale (Finding Nemo).jpg Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs